The tomboy and the monster
by BlackGiro
Summary: Lana adopt Eduardo from foster's home for imaginary friends, but he has difficulty in adaptating with the townspeople of Royal woods.
1. The idea

Lana and Lola were playing in the yard, Lana was playing in the mud where Lola was practicing ballet, they felt bored and lonely. Lola: i feel bored, how about you Lana? Lana: i also feel bored, it's like something is missing. Lana and Lola: i have a idea! They go back to the house and go there to the living room, where their parents are, Lana and Lola: mom, dad, can we ask a question? Lynn Sr.: of course, what do you wants. Lana and Lola: (cheerfully)we want a imaginary friend! Rita: but why you don't imaginate them? Lana:yeah! Why we don't imaginate them? Lola: Lana, we live in 21 century, we can have anything. Lana: i get it now. Rita: where we can buy a imaginary friend? Lola: on foster's home for imaginary friends. Rita: i don't think... Lola: (angrily)give us a imaginary friend or i'm going to break all your favorite things! Rita: okay, we buy the imaginary friend to you. Lana and Lola: Yipe! End of the first chapter.


	2. A imaginary friend

The Loud family goes to the foster's home for imaginary friend and when they come to there, the other Loud siblings(both older and younger) start to complain even more so than when Rita and Lynn Sr told them about the news. Lori: i can't believe i had to cancel my date with Bobby just to go to this stupid home, because the twins wanted a imaginary friend! Luna: yeah, sis, i had to cancel my plans of going to Sam's house and show her new CDs from Mick Swagger. Luan: and i also had to cancel my plans of being the entertainer from a little girl's birthday. Lynn: and i had to cancel my plans of going play soccer with the girls. Lisa: and i had to stop of doing my new experiment just because the twins believe that a imaginary friend will make them happy. Lana and Lola: hey! Rita: children, be quiet, we are in front from the house and i don't want see no argument anymore. They all go into the house, Rita: Lana and Lola, choose the imaginary friend, but will be just one and you two will have to share, meanwhile, me and your father are going to talk with some responsible. Lana: okay. Lola: we promise. They leave while a red-haired girl appeared. Frankie: hello, girls. Lana: hi. Lola: hello, do you have some beautiful imaginary friends here? Lana: Lola, beauty doesn't matter, what matters is that he will be fun. Frankie: are you sisters or something? Lana and Lola: we are twins. Frankie: doesn't look, i mean, well, er... what's your name? Lola: my name is Lola, i'm the prettiest little girl ever. Lana: and i'm Lana, i'm a handyman who fix things such the toilet and cars. Frankie:(awkwardly) my name is Frankie, but ok, Lola, i will show the imaginary friends to you. Lori: show, we stay here. Frankie: ok, so. Lana and Lola: (hug her)thank you Frankie. she smiles awkwardly. Frankie shows all the imaginary friends to the twins but they don't like no one, they finally go to Coco, Frankie:this is Coco, what do you think of her? Coco lay a egg. Lana: a bird and a airplane laying eggs? Ridiculous. Lola: the person who created her was a uncreative moron. Coco looks offended and angry. Frankie looks bored, because she knew that wouldn't be easy, however, Wilt appeared. Wilt: hi girls, i knew that these girls wanted a imaginary friend. Frankie:(desesperately) Wilt, it's good that you came, hey girls? What do you think of him? Wilt:(confused)i'm sorry, but what? Lola: he looks like a basketball player. Wilt: i'm sorry, but i'm a basketball player. Lola: so, my sister Lynn who would want a imaginary friend like that, i'm a elegant and dainty princess. Lana: and i wants a imaginary friend who is crude and gross since i'm a adventurous girl. Suddenly, Eduardo appears. Eduardo: hola. Lola gets scared by his menancing appearance and starts to scream, Lana just get surprised. End of second chapter.


	3. The adoption

Frankie: hey little girl, don't be scared, Eduardo is a nice guy. Lola: no he is not, he is a dirty monster! Eduardo: i'm no monster. Lana: come on Lola, he's cool! Lola: no, he isn't. Wilt: I'm sorry but Eduardo wouldn't hurt a fly. Lola: you liar, i'm gonna tell my mom and my dad that this monster is in a place of imaginary friends. Eduardo: no, don't tell them! Lola: yes i will tell them. suddenly, Rita and Lynn Sr go to the same place that the twins are, Lola: there they are. Mom! Dad! Lana looked to Eduardo's face, he was almost crying, her twin sister had been so harsh on him and if Lola tell her parents, they would report to the owner and she would banishes Eduardo from the house, because if Lola wants one thing, she gets this thing. Lynn Sr: hi girls, do you found a imaginary friend to you? Lola: well, i have to tell one thing to you... Frankie:(angrily)Lola, you can't do that, you little brat! Lola:(screaming) let me talk! Frankie: no! (to Rita and Lynn Sr) your despicable daughter wants Eduardo to be banished of the house just because Eduardo looks like a monster. Wilt: yeah and he's not a monster. Coco: coco! Eduardo gave a smile. Rita: wait a minute who is Eduardo? Lola: (appointing to the purple monster)he. Rita:(terrified) oh goodness! Lynn Sr:(also terrified)he's scary. When they say that, tears appear on Eduardo's eyes. Lana: wait! Mom, dad, i want to ask you a question. Lynn Sr: ok, dear, say. Lana: Eduardo isn't scary, he is very gentle and i want him as a imaginary friend. Frankie: that's very sweet from your part, Lana. Lola: why? Lana: like i said before, beauty doesn't matter to a imaginary friend, what matters is how cool they are. Lana: also, i like his scary and frightening appearance, he looks cool. Eduardo hugs Lana tightly. Eduardo: (cheerfully)gracias, gracias. Lana:(politely) ok, ok, now put me on the floor, please? Rita: are you sure that you want this... imaginary friend? Lana: yeah. Rita: ok, so. Lynn Sr: let's go talk with a responsible. Lana: wait, you said that you will talk with a responsible before.  
Lynn Sr: ah,we lied. Rita: but this doesn't matter now. Frankie: i'm going show you where stay the place you guys going to signatures the papers. After they signatures  
papers, Eduardo is officially adopted, much to Lola's disgust, meanwhile the other Loud siblings are waiting,until they finally see their parents. Lana: hi, guys. They all get shocked when they see Eduardo. Leni: (screaming) MONSTER! Lucy: what's wrong with that? I love monsters. Lincoln: Lana, Lola, why you adopted a monster as a imaginary friend? Lori: yeah, this is literally awful. Luan: and monsters are so scary that they have no friends(laughs) get it? All of them groan at Luan's joke. Eduardo: i'm no monster, i'm a nice guy. Lana: yeah, he is very sweet, you guys are only saying that because you don't know how have a imaginary friend. Lola: (angrily)i never wanted a monster as a imaginary friend, he's spooky. Lucy: there's nothing wrong in being spooky. Lola: he's other kind of spooky. Rita: ok, children, stop to fight and let's go into the vanzilla. Lynn Sr: if Lana wants as a monster as a imaginary friend, she will stay with him, (whispering) even though he's scary. all the Loud siblings(with the exception of Lucy and Luna) give death glares to Lana, but she still happy anyway, they all get into the vanzilla and leave foster's home. End of third chapter.


	4. The rejection

The Loud family go back to home, however, the Loud siblings(save for Luna and Lucy)were annoyed with the new imaginary friend from their sister Lana, but Lola was the one who most was mad at Eduardo, she can't believe that she had to share her room with a monster, when the Louds came was already 8 pm(they went to foster's home when was 5 pm) the Loud siblings had all to go to bed, because they had school tomorrow, Rita: ok, children, you need to get ready for sleep because tomorrow you have school. The Loud siblings were getting ready for sleep and they were brushing their teeth, however Lana decides to get Eduardo to the bathroom too. Lori: (coldly)Lana, what this monster is doing here? Lana: oh, i want Eduardo to brush his teeth on our bathroom. Lincoln: Lana, he's terrifying. Lola:(angrily) this is what i was trying to say, he's ugly and a jerk. Eduardo: (saddened)i'm no jerk. Lucy: he may be scary but i love his appearance. Lana:(annoyed)listen, he is not a monster, he is very friendly, but you guys are only judging him by his appearance. Lisa: frankly, siblings, monsters doesn't exist. Lana: thanks Lisa. Lisa: he's a taurus, look to his size and appearance, he actually came from mythology. Lynn: taurus? (smiles maliciously)he needs a punch in the eye. Eduardo: what? No! Lana:(angrily) that's enough! I'm going to brush my teeth with Eduardo in my room. Lola: fine,take this stupid monster away. Leni: and be careful to not be eaten by a taurus. Lisa: Leni, taurus don't eat people. Leni: oh, i forgot. In the Lana and Lola's room, Eduardo: hey, gracias por defender-me de sus hermanos malvados. Lana: they're not mean, they're just close minded, but anyway you're welcome Ed. Eduardo: you forgot to say your name. Lana: my name is Lana. Eduardo: Lana, nice name. Lana: thank you. They look to each other and smile. Eduardo: wait, we're not going to brush our teeth? Lana: nah, forget about this, i can live without brushing my teeth. Eduardo: tu eres asquerosa. Lana: thanks. The two go to sleep, Eduardo sleeps on Lana's bed, both of them hug each other when they sleep, in the next day all the siblings are getting ready to go to school, when they finally get ready, they see that someone is missing. Lincoln: where's Lana? Lori: i'm think she is saying bye to her obnoxious monster. Leni: she's crazy. Lana finally comes, but she comes with Eduardo, much to her siblings's surprise. Lori: Lana, don't say that you're going to literally takes your monster to school? Lola: yeah! This monster should be home! Lana: i know, but i asked mom and dad if i can take him to school and they said yes. Lola:(angrily)what? So i have to stay with this monster for the entire class? Eduardo: i'm sorry if i'm disturbing you, i stay home. Lana: no,Ed, you're going with me! She gives a death glare to her siblings, especially to Lola. When Lana and Lola goes to school, they get to the twins'class, Lana presents Eduardo to her classmates. Lana: hey guys this is Eduardo, my new imaginary friend. The classmates start to get terrified of him. Unnamed girl: monster! Unnamed boy: he's scary! Unnamed girl 2: he's mean! Unnamed boy 2: save your lifes! All of the classmates run, Lana get sad for Eduardo, he was with a lot of tears in his eyes and she felt sorry for him. End of fourth chapter.


	5. Trying to be accepted

Lana tried to comfort him. Lana: don't worry Eduardo, these kids are sissies. Eduardo:(sobbing) ok. Unnamed boy 3: (frightened)Lola why your sister came with a monster? Lola: because she is a idiot! Lana got really mad, however, the teacher came in the class. Teacher: hello, children(looks to Eduardo) oh my Gosh! What is this? Lana: is my new imaginary friend. Teacher:(nervously), ok, let's start the class. She goes to the blackboard, Eduardo starts to get sad(again), Eduardo: i think she don't like me. Lana: what? No, she is just worried with her personal problems. Eduardo:(give a smile) oh, i got it. After 3 hours all the children leaves the classroom, was playtime, Lana, Lola and the other girls are ready to play jump rope, Lana: hey, Ed, do you wanna play jump rope with us? Eduardo:(cheerfully) si. Lola:(angrily) no! I don't wanna play with this scary monster. Unnamed girl 3: yeah! He's cruel. Unnamed girl 4: he's perverse! Lana: (annoyed)girls, he's not a monster! Lola: of course he is! Lana: but... Lola: Lana, (raises her voice)he can't play with us! Lana along with Eduardo retired themselves. Eduardo:(crying). Lana: don't cry Ed, they are just jealous due to how cool you are. Eduardo: en serio? Lana: of course, but you need to show them that you're actually nice. Eduardo: yeah. Lana: look to that girl. She was playing with her dolls. Lana: tries to talk with her and just be yourself. Eduardo: ok. He goes talk with that girl. Eduardo: hi. Unnamed girl 5:(screaming) monster! Paul: hey! You creep, stay away from my sister! Eduardo: i was just trying to ask if she wants to play with me. Paul: are you calling me of a liar. Eduardo:(frightened)no. Lana comes to Eduardo. Lana: leave him alone Paul, Eduardo was just being friendly. Paul: why i would believe in you? Little pig? Lana:(angrily) i'm saying the truth. Paul: you're gonna see one thing. He decides to punch her. Eduardo: don't hurt her!(he beat ups Paul for defend Lana) Paul:(hurted) you freaking monster! All the other kids start to call him of a monster and they start to be scared of him. Lola comes to him. Lola: i knew that you were a monster all this time. Eduardo starts to run away crying. Lana: Eduardo, wait! She runs after him. End of fifth chapter.


	6. The differences

Lana finds Eduardo crying under a tree. Lana: Ed, are you okay? Eduardo: (sobbing)how i can be okay? They hate me because i'm a monster. Lana: you're not a monster, Ed, you're fun and cool and also have a heart of gold. Eduardo: gracias señorita Lana, pero eso no me ayudara. Lana gives a big hug on Eduardo. Lana: i love you Eduardo. Eduardo: i love you too, señorita Lana. Let's go back to...(the school bell rings) the class. Eduardo: ok. 3 hours later, the class end and they all go to home, when they come there, was lunch's time and Eduardo wanted join Lana and her family. Lola: hey! What do you think are you doing? You can't join the lunch with us. Lincoln: yeah, get out of here monster. Eduardo: i'm no monster. all the Loud siblings(sans Lana, Lucy, Luna, Lisa and Lily):(angrily) yes you are! Eduardo gets sad. Lana: come on mom, dad, let him join the lunch with us. Rita: i'm don't think this is a good idea, Lana. Lana: please, Eduardo is very polite, he knows how to behave. Rita: ok, he can. Lana and Eduardo: yipe! Eduardo sits in one of chairs, when he starts to eat all the family looked at him, scared(except for Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Luna and Lily), after the lunch, Lana decides to take Eduardo to one of her favorite game: playing in the mud. Lana: hey Ed, let's play in the mud. Eduardo: ok. Lana: oh i forgot him. She goes inside of her house but she quickly go back to the yard. Eduardo: what do you forgot? Lana: my pet frog Hops(shows Hops). Eduardo:(frightened) una rana? He's so scary. Lana: don't be a scaredy cat and it's a frog not a "rana".Eduardo:(angrily)i'm not a scaredy cat and i'm not afraid of a rana. Lana: it's a frog. Eduardo: it's the same thing. Lana: so if you're afraid of him, try to hold him. Eduardo: fine! Eduardo tries to hold him, Hops starts to give frog's noises what make Eduardo scream of fear. Eduardo:(crying) it's too scary! Lana: dang it, Eduardo! Lynn saw what happened and starts to laugh at the scene. Lynn: hey, Lana, your monster is a baby who is afraid of a frog,(laughs loudly). Lana: he may be a scaredy baby. Eduardo(angrily)what? Lana: but he has a good heart. Eduardo: you're not helping. All the other Loud siblings go to the yard. Luna: what happened sis? Luan: why are you laughing so hard to the point that you're almost peeing?(laughs at her own joke) get it? All the siblings groan at her bad joke. Lynn: Lana's imaginary friend was afraid of a single frog. Leni: what a baby. Lori:(laughing) this is literally the most ridiculous thing i ever heard. Lincoln: so, he's not a monster, he's a chicken. They all laugh and this time Luna, Lucy, Lisa and Lily join. They all leave the yard. Lucy: i though he was scary and cool, but he's just a sissy. Eduardo: i'm not a sissy, i'm very tough. Lola was the only one from the siblings who don't left the yard, Lola: i don't think you are a scaredy baby. Eduardo: thanks little girl. Lola:(angrily) i think you're just faking it to avoid our family to find who you really is: a mean and cruel monster who kills people! Eduardo: i'm not mean and cruel, i'm a good guy. Lana: Lola, stop to be so nasty towards Ed. Lola: fine! If you don't see who he really is, i will do nothing. Lana: yeah, get out of here.(looking to Eduardo) don't let Lola make you sad, she is a spoiled brat. Eduardo: ok. Lana: let's play in the mud. Eduardo: fine. They start to play when suddenly appears worms in the mud. Eduardo:(screaming) insecto! Lana:this is not a bug Eduardo, this is a worm and they're cool. Lynn comes to the yard, worried. Lynn: Lana, the toilet was clogged again, dad needs you. Lana: ok, i'm going. Eduardo: you unclog toilets. Lana: well, i'm a handyman, i have plumbing and mechanical skills. Eduardo: oh, that's cool. After ten minutes, Lana goes back to the yard. Eduardo:(smelling her hands) your hands smells so bad. Lana: well, i can't play with you now Eduardo, i have to fix the vanzilla. Eduardo: vanzilla? Lana: yeah, our car. Eduardo: i got it. After eleven minutes, Lana finally goes back to the yard. Eduardo:(bored) let's play now? Lana: of course, but a new game. Eduardo: oh, what game is? Lana:(screaming and putting mud on her own body) mud wrestling! She starts to throw mud at Eduardo's face and attack him. Eduardo: stop it! I hate this game. Lana: why? Eduardo: let's play other game. Lana: oh, we can pick up bugs, we can pick in our nose, we can dig into the trash, we can also do a burping contest. Eduardo: no, no. Nothing gross and repulsive. Lana: but i love gross and repulsive things. Eduardo: that's the problem, you're a dirty handyman who has yucky animals. Lana:(angrily) how about you? You're a cowardly monster who is afraid of frogs and worms. Eduardo:(screaming) fine, i don't wanna play anymore! Lana:(screaming)neither me! They all go back to the house but to different places. End of sixth chapter.


	7. Don't tell a book by it's cover

Lola had spied the fight between the two in the window and gave a big and malicious smile, with Lana being angry at Eduardo, that's was a great chance to her get rid of him. She went to the living room and got a book from telephone numbers and had a idea. Lola start to search the number from the police, she finally finds and calls the police. Lola:(faking a frightened voice) hello, there's a monster on our house you need to go there right now! What place? It's in the Loud residence, bye, come soon. She ends the call, Lola smiles in a very malicious way. Ten minutes later, the policemen went to the Loud house, all the Louds were in the living room. Rita: what do you want? Police officer: well, i had a calling that said that have a monster here and...(sees Eduardo) oh my Gosh, he's spooky. Lucy: hey! Policewoman: let's get him. All the policemen catch Eduardo. Eduardo: leave me alone. Police officer: you're going to pay for scaring this family, monster! Eduardo: i'm no monster. Lana: Stop it! Eduardo: Lana, do something.

Lana: he's not a monster, he's very nice and affectionate, please let him go. Lola go to the kitchen and starts to cover herself of ketchup and hurts her own knee in with a fork, she goes back to the living room. Lola:(angrily) look what this monster did to me, i'm hurted, thanks to him. Police officer: let's take him away. Eduardo: no, no. Eduardo leaves the house. Lola: finally, he leaved the house and was thanks to me for calling the police. All the Loud family: you're who called the police? Lola: yeah. All the Loud family(save for Lana)starts to thank Lola for getting rid of Eduardo. Lincoln: thanks Lola for making this monster quit our house. Lori: yeah! He was literally a idiot. Leni: and scary. Luna: scary? Sis, he was a scaredy cat. Lucy: and a crybaby. Lisa: yeah Lucy, he was too sensitive for a taurus. Lola: you're welcome guys, i just wanted to take care of my family. They all hug each other, except for Lana, who was very mad at Lola for getting rid of a docile and hamrless monster. Lana: Lola, you shouldn't had done that! Lola: why not? He would had hurt our family. Lincoln: hurt? He was a cowardly chicken who is afraid of his own shadow. Lori: and don't forget that he was very ugly. Luan: and also a dumb monster(laughs at her own joke),get it? All the siblings groan at her terrible joke. Lana: what's wrong with you? You can't tell a book by it's cover. And he may be cowardly and a scaredy cat, but he is very sweet and loyal, today, he saved me from a kid who wanted to punch me. Lola: i though Eduardo was beating up him because he is mean. Lana: no, look, isn't just Eduardo who is weird, all of you are weird. Lori, you're always talking in the phone with your boyfriend and says the word "literally" all the time. Lori: this is literally a lie. Lana: Luan, you're always making puns and pranks that no one in the family besides dad, like. Luan: what? That's not true. Well, at least dad like my puns and pranks. Lynn Sr:(smiling) yeah, i do. Lana: Luna, you're always listening to loud rock n roll music and playing guitar in a hysterical way. Luna: come on Sis,this is ridiculous. Lana: Lynn, you're always being a competitive freak about every single sport and is obsessed over winning. Lynn: well, i need to do that for win. Lana: Lucy,you're scary and spooky and likes the dark and creepy things. Lucy: this is true. Lana: Lisa, you're a child prodigy who is obsessed in doing experiments, complex equations, inventing things and anything that envolves science and math. Lisa: i do that because i'm a science's woman. Lana: Leni, you're stupid and brainless and doesn't know how to chew gum and walk at the same time. Leni: oh, that's rude. Lana: Lincoln, you're always playing videogames and reading comic books like a weirdo. Lincoln: hey! That's doesn't make any sense. Lana: and Lola, you're a selfish and manipulative girl who only cares about glitter and beauty peagents. Lola: no way! Lana: so, why do you want to bully someone just because he is different, even though you're also very different. The rest of the Loud family gets embarrassed from themselves. Lincoln: maybe you're right Lana. Lori: we acted like complete jerks to poor Eduardo. Leni: we are the real monsters. Lola: yeah, sorry, for being a racist and bigoted person. Lana: ok, sis. They hug each other. Lana: so, let's save Eduardo? All the family: let's save Eduardo! End of seventh chapter.


	8. Friendship is powerful

They all get into the vanzilla and go to the police station, coming there, they saw cops gossiping scared, Rita: do you saw a purple monster. Receptionist:(frightened) y-yeah, he will be shot tomorrow. Lana: no! He can't be shot! He's so nice and sweet, he doesn't deserve it.(starts to cry) please let he go. Police officer: what's happening here? Lana: your receptionist said that Eduardo will be shot tomorrow, you need to let him go. Police officer: no, he's a threat for the town. Lola: but sir, it's all my fault, he is actually a good guy. Lincoln: yeah, just because someone is different doesn't mean that he is evil or something like that. Police officer: ok, i let him go, but i forgot the key. Lola: i use my tiara. Lana: Lola... Lola: it's the minimum that i can do for delivering Eduardo to the police. They go to the jail, Eduardo was there, crying. Lana:(cheerfully) Eduardo! Eduardo:(cheerfully) señorita Lana! Lana: sorry, for calling you of a cowardly monster. Eduardo: and sorry for calling you of a dirty handyman. Lola unlock Eduardo and all the Loud family hug him. The Loud family go home and after 1 hour they all get ready to go to the bed. In the Lana and Lola's room, Lana was almost turning off the light when suddenly Eduardo starts to get scared. Eduardo:(frightened)don't turn off the light! Lana: come on Ed, it's just the dark. Eduardo:(smelling Lana) you're also should take a bath. Lana: you should stop of being a baby. Eduardo: and you should stop of being a chica asquerosa. Lana finally turn off the light. Eduardo was obviously scared, Lana gives him a hug, Eduardo hugs her back, they all sleep. The end


End file.
